


England Document, England, and Germany # 1

by Keassa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothing.My first time using this Fanfiction site here is hoping it works.Just for fun.A Hetalia Fanfiction.18 and older.Has sex in the fanfiction, has spots were people kill each other, or them selves, as well were there are parts were they BEAT each other up, BADLY, do not like, do not read, 18 and older should be warning enough but, in case you fools do not get that then here is hoping this helps with you to know what is in the fanfiction I have put together, and DRUGS lots of DRUGS, cannot forget that here in the warning list, drugs and sex and sex and drugs.Boy and boy fun lots of that as well.Do not like do not read.





	1. England's Explanation

I am the Nation of England, but I am writing my own privet notes for my own sanity, these are my own privet thoughts not meant for any one else, just my self, yet I will be using Human terms, while I write this, in order to help any one who might find my notes, even though they are meant for my self, and no one else, just for me, this is not my first sum up of events, nor I am sure, my last.  
The Nation Prussia, and I the Nation England, are older then most of the other Nations, only a few Nations are older then us, but not many Nation are. Prussia, for as long as I re call is my enemy, Prussia is in command of his own Nations, and me of my own Nations, this is why I am noting both of us. As well as my older Brother the Nation Scotland, who was nice enough to raise me, even through we are Brothers. Scotland had been in command of my group, before my self England, until I took over him. I think I will note the other Nations, as needed it will be less confusing if I do it that way. Prussia, like my self have what we call Human's names, Gilbert Beilschmidt, is Prussia, Arthur Kirkland, is my self England.  
Nations were left, after our elder Nations, or our own Parents, had killed each other off, even Rome, who had died to the Father Nation of Prussia, and Germany, the Nation, Germany, baby Brother of Prussia, I have heard a lot about Germany, at this current sum up of my own privet notes, but I have not yet, to meat Germany, if that even makes any sense.  
Rome, the Nation had left his three Grandchildren, Holy Rome, Italy, and Romano, all of them Nations, all three of them Brothers, yes they are Brothers, were left to rule the Rome Nation as one, I never under stood why Holy Rome, was so in love with his young Brother Italy, I never under stood how that Boy saw any one, but his own Brother.  
Holy Rome's, death was when he was still a very young Nation, had been ordered to the Nation France's. His own Adopted Parents, Austria, and Hungry, both of them Nations, had turned out the still very young Nation, Holy Rome, leaving him to die. Why, and how? I just do not under stand, I was thank full that Spain, had taken in Romano, keeping him safe from his Adopted Parents, Austria, and Hungry. Not all Nations, who do not believe in the Singular God as I do, are evil, but Austria, and Hungry, made the rest of them seem evil, in my young eyes, it was a bit, until I learned not all of Nations are evil, like those two are. I learned later that Prussia, paid for the young Nation Italy, to keep him in the care of his Adopted Parents Austria, and Hungry, so he would stay safe from the Nation France. Yes they are Friends but, Prussia, still worried what an older Nation like France, want a young Nation like Italy, for.  
I had gone with France, knowing he had been ordered to hunt down Holy Rome, I was worried what my Husband would do to the young Nation even though France, did not say it out load to me, I still believe he saw Holy Rome, in his way of Italy, which is why France, want the young Nation's death as much as he did. I took the young Nation's life before France, could. France, was the with me, but I took the Boy's life, I killed a Boy who was not able to fight back, that sin, no matter my reason, is all mine, I found the young Nation a lone.  
Holy Rome, had asked me a favour before I took his life, a simple one, "Soldier to Soldier, just a true Roman Soldier's death, I know you would know what that is."  
"Do you want your body burned, and your ashes set free?" I asked the Boy.  
"I would love that as well." He told me.  
Looking to the rising sun, a true peace full look, on his young face.  
The young Nation kissed the two Roman coins, in his hand, before kneeling, I took his sword, placing the tip of the blade on his exposed neck.  
"I will make it quick." I told the young Nation.  
He put the two coins in his pocket, so not to loose them, he needed them to pay his way in to the after life.  
"Thank you."  
I kept my word, and made his death as quick as I could. Pushing his blade, as fast as I could threw his neck, I made sure he did not loose those coins, to pay his way across to his next life, no one should be stuck in between life, and death, I burned Holy Rome's, body, and spread his ashes, as he had asked me to.


	2. Last Night?

I the Nation England, stood what I thought was all a lone upon a Mountain, the snow getting colder, I had left my Home of mostly warm rain, for the Prussia, Nation hoping to find Prussia, and have him get his Vikings, off my land once more.  
I was covered in wounds from the fighting, freezing in the snow, I only had my green eyes showing, and very little of my dirty blond hair exposed, yet that still did very little to help keep me warm, I all ways had a harder time in the cold.  
I thought death was coming to let me go of my sins, as I stood there a lone. As the fog cleared enough, for me to see the top of the sharp hill, I saw I was not a lone, as I had thought, a Boy stood upon the hill looking up, as though he was enjoying the view, from where he stood, I had no idea who the very young Nation was, even though he was leaning on the wooden shield Prussia, was known for, I knew this Boy was not Prussia, Prussia, was all ready at his full height, this Boy was not at his full height yet, he looked down at me, I felt as through I was hit, hard in my gut, this Boy looked just like Holy Rome. If I had not killed the young Nation my self, and the fact this Boy would be too young to be Holy Rome. Even though they had so many things that made them look the same, this Boy on the hill top seemed far more luring. The young Nation looked at me with wonder in his far too blue eyes, blond neat kept hair, not as white as Prussia, the Nation, but close. He learned on the wooden shield watching me, as though he had no care in the world at that moment, a light smile upon his lips.  
"What are you doing here a lone?" I asked, the unknown young Nation.  
He held his hand out to me. "Take my hand, and find out, live while we can."  
He said in prefect English. "You speak English well."  
He shrugged at me, in the same way Prussia, would. Who was this Boy?  
"Are you a Fae?" I could not help, but ask.  
He frowned at me. "I hope that is not an insult."  
"It is not an insult, in any way."  
"I am not Fae." His small smile came back.  
"Are you the Holy Rome, come back to torment me?"  
He laughed at this, as though he found the idea funny. "No I am not him."  
"Are you not worried Prussia, will lash you, for taking his own wooden shield?"  
"I will not tell, if you do not." He teased me.  
I had not even known I was walking up the hill, until he took my hand in his.  
"Coming a long then to see my up to?"  
He dropped the wooden shield on to the snow, making sure it did not slide a way with his foot. "You are going to have to sit behind me, and do not let go England."  
Before I had a chance to ask how this young Nation knew my Nation, he had pulled me hard against his back, as he kicked out the shield, making it go down the hill, in the dark of night, I had no choose but, to hang on as he steer us, around trees that I had no idea he knew were there.  
It was a feeling I will not forget, it was thrilling, scary, wounder full, all at once, my heat beat fast in my chest, from all this. The Boy placed his hand, on my hand, to make sure I stayed there behind him, I pressed my face, to his back, to keep it warm against the Boys oddly strong back, I could feel it through all those clothing he had on to keep warm. I am sure I fell a sleep against the back of that Boy, he would of made sure not to loose me, as we traveled down the Mountain side at a crazy speed.  
I woke up in a cave, the wind blew hard due to the winter storm, I felt as through I was on a kind of drug, as I laid there naked on a blanket, a fire burning to keep the young Nation, and I warm, an odd smoke was coming from the fire, which was how I sure I was being drugged, not that I really cared, I normally do worse then this to my self.  
"A dream?" I wounder out load.  
"Perhaps." The young Nation had answered.  
I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling off his hands, on my back, the un known cream felt even better over my opened wounds. I felt evil as my penis be came hard, for this young Nation, I was thank full he could not see it.  
"I do not have money on me, to pay you at the moment." I told the Boy.  
He licked my ear laughing gently in to my ear, "I am sure we can think of something else." He breathed in to my ear.  
What is wrong with me that I want to, and scared I would take this perfect Boy Nation up on his offer.  
"I am married." I told the Boy, in hopes he would stop his actions.  
"I will not tell, if you do not." He teased.  
"It is just a dream right?"  
"Right."  
I rolled on to my back. "We can sin all we like in our dreams. We are doing nothing wrong."  
"I do not see it as a sin if I am wanting," he took my hard penis, in to his hand. "and you are as wanting as me. My Gods will forgive us both."  
I took a hold of his hand, making sure he was gripping my penis, as I liked it, moving his hand, as I thrust my penis, in to his hand, enjoying my self, to much, I made his hand let go, of my penis, as I sat up, pulling him on to my lap, rubbing our penis against each others, the Boy moaned in to my shoulder, I hated the fact it just made me harder, I worked my fingers, up his ass, making it easier to enter that very tight ass, when I got his ass looser, for my penis, I took my figures out of his ass, lifting up the Boy so his ass, was over my hard penis, I held my penis, so it would go in to his ass, as he lowed him self down, he moaned from the pleasure of me in his ass, I turned him over, not caring if it hurt him, I grabbed his shoulder, with my hand, his back, now facing my chest, I thrusted hard as I could in to him, he rammed back in to me, I took his penis, in to my hand, that did not hold his shoulder, rubbing him off, as I fucked him from behind, I roared in pleasure, as I cum in that tight ass, I rubbed him off, until he cum in my hand as well. I laid down on my back, the Boy in my arms. I hated my self for how little I cared, about how much I enjoyed, taking a young Nation, from behind as I did. I fell a sleep holding the Boy in my arms.  
I woke up in a pup, looking around confused. How did I get here? I all most convinced, my self it had been a dream.


	3. Dream Walking

I the Nation England, that night in the Mountains I am having a hard time re calling what all happened, the morning that I woke up in the pup, I was not wearing my clothing, not the first time I woke up from a drug bender, naked, so did I do that to my self, to forget all those murders, I know I am going to Hell for, I do believe even for us Nations there is a Hell, and a Heaven, I do not believe for my countless sins, I am going any where but, Hell, even the young Nation, I know is one of my many sins, who I cannot even remember, well enough to know if it was real, or all a dream.  
When I woke up in the pup, I was told I had been missing for a week, so where was I for the week, I re call the night with the Boy, nothing else, so how long was I with him, or was that nothing but, a dream, a new way for my bad dreams, of the death of the Nation Holy Rome, to torment me for that sin but, that was no bad dream but, a very good dream, the Boy who said he was not Holy Rome, maybe he was a Fae, his eyes were far to blue, in the snow storm. Then why did I feel like he was a very young Nation, I had not met yet? If he was a Fae, then he could of made me think he was not, the Fae can get in your head like that, which would explain a lot, if the Boy had been Fae, he was in my head, I could not think of any other reason, I would do as I did, and how long I was missing for, every night that I could sleep, after meeting that perfect youth, I would wake up re calling that night, as much I could remember of the missing week, very little, my penis would be very hard, and I would deal with my hard penis my self, the thought of being with my own Husband France, the Nation, did not make me happy, the thought of touching him made me ill which, until the Boy never happened.  
One of our many fights with my Husband would go as this. France, would ask me, after I woke up my penis hard, from a dream were I was having sex once more, with the Boy I could barely remember, my back to him, in our bed, I had not had sex with my own Husband since that Boy.  
France, would ask me. "Do you need help with that my Angleterre?"  
Angleterre, means England, in French.  
The Nation of France, my Husband, would always call me. Even him calling me that name made me ill. The whole thing made me mad, so I would all ways get mad at him, and his teasing me, that as well was after the Boy on the Mountain.  
"Do not touch me!" I snap.  
"My Angleterre?" He place his hand, on my back.  
I hit his hand off of me, standing to leave, "I do not need you for any thing." I told him, over my shoulder.  
I left the room, to deal with my very hard penis, in the room where we kept the tub.  
When my Husband would be Home, my actions got worse not better. I hoped by locking him out of the spare room, would help keep me calm, that I now sleep in, with out him, I tell him off through the door, France, I all so hoped he would leave me on his own but, he did not leave, he did not ask for the Paper Work to leave, nor just leave the House, no matter which House I would stay at, so would he, I was worried I do worse then hit his hand, so I stopped sharing a bed with France, he never left me, nor asked for Paper Work to.  
So I asked France, to sign the Paper Work one night when him, and I where Home, France, had tossed the Paper Work in to the fire behind him, turning to face me once more, I was so pissed my body was barely trembling.  
"Why did you that?" I snapped at him.  
"I love you."  
I hit the table next me, hoping not to hit France. "I hate you."  
France flinch at that. "I do not want to loose you, please talk me." He had only lightly placed his hand, gently on my cheek.  
I did the one thing I was worried I would, I beat France, our very young Twin Sons Nations Alfred America, and Mathew Canada, in the House as I did.  
"I told you not touch me. Why cannot you not do as you are told?" I screamed at him.  
I kept kicking France, as he laid on the floor, his head in his arms so I could not hit him there. I turned to leave the room, where I just finished beating France, he was crying, I just did not care.  
"Why?" I barely heard France, as he laid on the floor crying.  
"You are my property." I reminded him. "You should have signed the Paper Work, would have saved you the beating." I told him, keeping my back to France, as he laid on the floor. "Tend to that thing." I order France's, Humans. "Wake my Sons, we are leaving for my Brother's Nation Scotland, make sure they are dressed properly, and packed for the long trip, and we are stay there for a while." I told two of my Humans. "And make ready the carriage, we are using that for the trip." I told two different of my Humans, so every thing would be ready, so we could leave the House, as soon as we could.  
"We are all ready wake Daddy." I heard America say.  
I nodded my head kneeling in front of my Twin Sons. They looked just a like each other, the same blond hair, the same slight tanned to there white skin, the only difference was their eye color, my Mattie Canada, had Violet eyes, while his Twin Brother, my Al America, had Blue eyes, even though I had Adopted my Sons, if I did not tell any one that, every one who saw me with my Twin Sons, thought I was their Dad, they look that much like me, other then my green eyes.  
"We are leaving to visit your Uncle Scotland, you two like him?" They both nodded happily at this.  
"We are going with you?" My favourite Canada, had asked.  
I kissed him on the forehead before answering. "I would not leave you Mattie, or your Bro, Al." I used the nicknames they had, instead of there full names. "You really want to go with your grumpy Father?"  
They nodded their heads at me. "Yes Daddy." Both of my Sons hugged me.  
I was very happy they both what to go with me. "Now, these two men, are going to help you, get ready for the trip, please let them, it is their job to help you. When you Boys are all ready, these men, will bring you my room, where I will be getting ready, and I want you Boys to come in to my room, just let your selves in, we are all going together from my room, so I know you Boys are safe, and with me, so your grump of a Daddy worries less. All right?"  
"All right." Both of my Sons said.  
I gave them another hug before, I let my Sons go up the steps with out me.  
"Keep my Sons safe, and bring them back to my bed room, on the main floor, where I will be waiting for them."  
"Yes our Nation." Both Humans had responded.  
I had waited for my Sons in my bed room, as I said I would, my Sons, and I left together, the older Twin boy talking enough for both my Sons, I did not ask them to settle down, on the way to my Brother Scotland's, Nation, and House, I needed my mind on any thing else, and my very chatty Son Al was able to do that for me, Mattie as well as I, both listened to Al tell his stories.  
I needed to leave for my Brother Scotland's, Nation, for a few reasons, so I did not beat up France, any more, as well my older Brother knew more about Fae then me, and I very much needed to talk to him, about the very blue eyes Boy, and see if the I was right about the Boy.  
Maybe I could be rid of the Boy some how, and go back to being my self. I had heard about Fae, being able to Dream Walking, so if that was all this is, I need my older Brother Scotland, help.


	4. The Boy Who Never Cries

I the Nation England, a long with my Twin Sons, Alfred America, and Mathew Canada, both Nations, like my self, had gone to visit my older Brother the Nation Scotland. My older Brother Scotland, had told me the Boy was not Fae, he did a spell, to see if I was right, and the Boy was not Fae, I was hope full but, that was not the reason, it seemed my all ready damn soul had another reason.  
I had gotten a request from the young Nation Germany, to speak with him, he had been taken captive on my Island, the young Nation, had taken over for his older Brother the Nation known as Prussia, Prussia's, place was giving my Humans a hard time, Prussia, was mostly to busy dealing with his Cousin Austria, a Nation, I had no clue, what had started the War, between Prussia's, Family but, it would have to be some thing very bad, for Family to go to War with Family.  
I stood in the door way, of the cell door, looking at the young Nation Germany, as he sat with his back against the wall, those far to blue eyes watching me, the neatly kept blond hair, was a mess at that moment, his not as white skin, as his older Brother Prussia, flawless.  
I had better things to do with my own time, I was in the middle of dealing with my Husband France, a Nation I was fighting with France, the last thing I had time for was a youth, I had no clue when I was informed by my own Human Knights, that it was none other then the young Nation Germany, who had haunted my dreams, since I had first taken him in the cave, on top of Prussia's, Mountain, and with my luck being as bad as it is, it was none other then Germany, the Baby Brother of Prussia, I will take a Fae over this Boy any time, to say this was going to very wrong very fast, I am sure would be a very light way of putting this fuck up problem I now found my self in, I knew I should turn around, and leave Germany, here in my cell to stay until his older Brother Prussia, came to get his baby Brother Germany, problem solve, yet I was not able to leave, most of all this youth who had haunted my dreams, I stupidly walked towards my long time enemy's Brother Germany, when I should have run the other way as fast as I could, to say I was being foolish where Germany, is concerned is an under statement.  
"You are not Fae." I said.  
"I thought we covered that all ready. And I am not Holy Rome, either, so do not think me him again."  
"What do you want to talk to me about?"  
"Maybe I just missed you." He smiled his little smile, at me.  
I looked at the food, on his plate, he had not eaten. "Not hungry?" I asked him.  
"I know better then to eat the food, do not know what is in it."  
"Cleaver." I shook the food in the bag, I had in my hand, taking some out for my self eating it. "Want some?" I asked Germany.  
I left where I had been leaning against the door, before sitting next to him against the wall.  
"Are you not worried some one will see us?"  
I kicked the door closed. "No one needs to know, what we do."  
Germany, took a hand full of food, out of the bag, I was eating from, eating the food him self. I un locked his chains, that kept him shackled, to the wall by his feet, I kissed him on his lips, thrilled he kissed me back, this boy was like a drug, I had not been allowed to have for far to long, I pulled Germany, on to my lap, ripping his shirt open, so I could get it off of him, I made Germany, stand up taking his pants below his hips, I pulled my pants down, pulling my hard for that tight ass penis out, I stood up, making him face the wall, ramming my penis hard, in to his ass, I covered his mouth, so no one would hear us, as he moaned, I rammed, in to his ass, until I cum, holding my self deep in to that ass, until I was all done, he did not cry, he enjoyed the pain I had giving him, my penis became hard once more in his tight ass, I began ramming in to his ass once more, I wanted to punish Germany, for being gone from me, for so long.  
"You wanted to talk to me about some thing?" I let Germany's, mouth go so he could speak.  
"I got what I was wanting."  
That made me cum once more, as before I cum in to his ass, it felt to good not to, I did not even bother with condoms.  
"You will need to fix your pants, and your rip shirt, when you leave, how else will it look real?"  
"I am not ready to go yet." Germany, told me, before dropping to his knees.  
He took my penis, in to his mouth sucking, until I was hard again, I tangled my hand, in to his all ready messy hair, he keep licking, and sucking, until I cum in his mouthing, swallowing my cum.  
I next knocked Germany, on to the floor of the cell, he had landed on all fours, his ass towards me, in the air a little higher then the rest of him, I had positioned my self behind him, pulling him closer to me, I had put his shoulders all the way down on to the cell floor, putting my mouth next to his ear.  
"Fine if you want to be treated like a stupid German bitch, then I will treat you like a bitch, makes no difference to me."  
I made sure Germany, had stayed with his ass in the air, his shoulder the cell floor, as I rammed in to his ass, with my all ready hard penis, he had moved his hips back towards me, as I fucked Germany, faster, and harder, I lost count of how many times I cum in his ass, as I enjoyed my self, and I still was not bothering with any condoms.  
I stopped long enough to ask Germany, and get an answer from him. "Are you enjoying your self?"  
"Yes." Was all Germany, had said to me, as a response.  
"Good." I told him, as I began fucking Germany, as before.  
When I woke a lone, in the cell, I was covered in bruise from our fucking, I am sure Germany, looked worse, then I did when he left, he never did cry once.


	5. To War

I the Nation England, had gone to the room where my beloved Twin Sons, Alfred America, and Mathew Canada, both Nations, had been playing while at my Brother's Scotland, the Nation, my Al, was a sleep on top of the pillow Fort he had made, in side nope, on top yes, he all ways made me laugh even when, I was trying to be mad at him, I looked in side the Fort, trying to find my little Mattie I became ill, as I did not find him in the play room. I signalled my Human closer, so Al would not wake up, as I spoke, it was bad enough one of us would be scared, my Al did not need to worry in what I hoped was my little Mattie hiding once more.  
"I want you to search the main floor for my Son Mattie, if you find him let me know, I will look over this floor. Let us just hope he is hiding once more."  
"Yes my Nation." He said.  
"I want you to guard Al from the Nation France, as well as our enemy Nations, I have a feeling this was France, if he took my Mattie, to hurt me, I will kill him my self, Mattie better be hiding on the grounds some where." I had left two of my Humans with that order, the third had all ready gone to search the main floor.  
I looked over every room leaving Mattie's room for last.  
I found a note on my Mattie's bed France's, a Nation, hand writing telling me to. 'Bring Al Home with me, or I would not see my Mattie again.'  
France, would not hurt Mattie, he love our Son as much I do. I was not going back ever, I was in command, not him, if I gave in to that, me being in command would be question, if France, wanted a war, he would get a war, I would kill him my self, and make him wish, he had signed the paper work, so I could leave him.


	6. I am a Daddy

I the Nation England, had learned from every other Nation my Germany, the Nation, was with Child, yes due to the fact we are made with a bit of magic, even the Male Nations can have Children, un like Humans were only the Woman can have Children, I had decided to wait until Germany, had told me about our own Baby, I was thrilled over the idea of being a Dad, most of all with my Germany, to say I was up set, angary, and hurt over being left out by Germany, covers how I felt, that is my Son as well as Germany's, could you blame me for feeling that way.  
I was beyond pissed at Germany, by the time he went in to labour, and he had not told me him self, I over reacted, yes that is all on me, I used my magic to port my self to Germany's, older Brother Prussia, the Nation, Home, I all so used my magic to locate Prussia, else where, the moment I got there in to the room.  
"Cut our Son out now!" I ordered the Human Nurse.  
"No." Germany, barely told the Human Nurse.  
Next Germany's, scare far too blue eyes turned, and looked at me, his eyes said more to me, in that moment then any count less words ever could, I slowly walked over to Germany, taking his hand gently in my own hand.  
"Do not take my Boy from me, I know I am to young to do this, but please do not take him from me, I can do this I know I can so do not take my Boy." Germany, begged me, all most in tears.  
I lightly kissed Germany's, forehead, before speaking. "You silly foolish youth, I know you are to young to do this on your own, which is why I am here, to help you, I would never take our own Son from you, so relax, and under stand that."  
Germany, look at the Human Nurse. "Cut our Baby out."  
The Human Nurse had nodded at Germany, before cutting out our own Son.  
After the Human Nurse was done cleaning our Son off she had asked me. "Do you want to hold your Son?"  
Best day ever.  
"Of course I do." I told her as calm as I could. "Can you get the Twin Boys? We are all going back to my Home, and Nation."  
"Of course my Nation." My Human Knight said to me, before leaving the room.  
"We cannot leave your Brothers behind now can we no we cannot, your Mommy will be very mad at us if we do, so we will all go together, yes we will."  
After my Germany's, Twins Sons Dracula Romania, and Wesley Moldova, both of them Nations, were bought in to the room, I used my magic to port us all to my Home, Island Nation. If I had my own way on this matter it would be all of ours.  
I had a crib moved in to my own privet bed room on the main floor for our own Son, who I name Cal, our little Bulgaria, is a Nation as well, I had a room done up for Germany's, Twins Sons on the main floor as well, so they would be safer.  
During the day both Germany, and I, watched our Children, during the night time we were trying to sleep, this is very hard to do with three Children, try it, and see for your self how hard this is.  
I was holding Germany, in my arms, as we watch the Children play with their toys, I pressed my very hard, very needing penis, against my Germany's, ass.  
"Do you know where that got us before, mein Tod?" Germany, asked me.  
Germany, called me my Death in German.  
"I am hope full with more Nation, mein kleines Spielzeug." I told Germany.  
Mein kleines Spielzeug means my Little Toy in German.  
At this point our lives were in deed perfect, I wanted this point to last forever.  
I am a Soldier, with a high body count, I do not want to think about those moments, I want to think about the happy moments, like my amazing two weeks with my Germany, I had mostly let Germany, rest, just being a Daddy when I am Home, like at this point makes all the fighting worth it, I miss my Little Mathew Canada, the Nation, very much, if I thought about him not being Home with me, I am sure I would go crazy, I need this for my sanity.  
After two weeks with my new Family, Spain, the Nation, had shown up at my Home, I was ready to kill Spain, and I did not care if it would start another War with Prussia, the Nation, Germany's, older Brother, I was normally at War with Prussia, so this was not new at all, I would do any thing to keep my Germany, and Family with me.  
"England." Germany, snapped from behind at me.  
I looked over my shoulder at Germany, he had mouthed the words at me, 'Please do not do any thing.'  
So for my love Germany, I stood down, and let my Family leave.  
Before Germany, had left the room to go, and find Spain, he whispered in to my ear. "I shell see you again." Turned, and left the room.  
"You better." I told Germany.


	7. Why Do You Not?

I the Nation England, had found my Germany, the Nation, on my Island Nation, causing my Human Knights trouble once more, I decided to wait until after sun set to burn down Germany's, camp, using my magical fire.  
I walked up behind my Germany, as he stood on a cliff watching his camp, and his Humans burn, he was only partly dressed, I am sure he had been woken up, so this was why he was shirt less, no weapons any where on him either yet, this was the Germany, so he would not need a weapon, after all he was a weapon, so I would be very care full all the same near him, his white skin seem to glow in the fire light.  
"Good evening mein Tod." Germany, greeted me, by calling me my Death, in German.  
"It seems we are here once more mein kleines Spielzeug." I told Germany.  
Mein kleines Spielzeug is German, and means my Little Toy.  
Germany, turned to face me, his perfectly toned body shown off in the fire's light, that was still burning below, his far too blue eyes seem to reflect the light.  
"You seem to have a thing with burn down my own camps." Germany, told me.  
"You seem to have a thing for all ways showing up where ever I am." I responded to Germany.  
"And miss the party. Why would I do that? After all you are where the fun is at."  
Listen to Germany, speak English, with his German accent all ways made me want him even more.  
"Why do you keep causing trouble for me? Why do you keep coming around? Why do you not kneel all ready? Ever other Nation after a while gives up trying to win against me, not you though you are still here still cause me trouble. Why do you not kneel?"  
"Why do you not kneel before me?" Germany, moved closer to me, as we spoke until his mouth, was next to my ear. "We could watch the world burn together, watch every one who has ever done us wrong suffer, together. Would you not like that?"  
I could feel Germany's, hot breath, on my neck, which made it harder to tell Germany, no, when all I want to do was tell him, yes, but I knew he would do all he had promised, and more, it was the more part that had me scared, and not for my self, yet for my love Germany, I was scared I would lose him, I had to do what I had to do to save the one I love from him self, I was going to hate my self, for my next actions towards Germany, if I was lucky this foolish youth who for some reason really does love me would stop, and hate me as well, I had to do what I did to save Germany, the one which I really love.  
So please Germany, just hate me all ready.  
"I cannot be with you."  
Germany, pushed me hard a way from him, trying to walk around me, I had tripped him, knocking him to the ground.  
"I do not re call given you permission to leave."  
"Funny I do not remember asking you."  
Germany, tried to get back up off the ground, I laid down on his back, so he had to stay where he was on the ground, I had rubbed my hard penis, through my pants, over his ass.  
"I still have plans to fuck my little Bitch, so you may limp Home after I am done using your tight ass, no sooner." I told Germany.  
I pulled Germany's, sleep pants down first, then I pulled my pants down as low as I able to, I put my penis, out side of his ass hole.  
"This is going to hurt, a lot, I am sure." I informed Germany. "This is on you though, you bitch, after all you should have not gone around half naked, if you do not want to be bend over, and used, by me over, and over, you stupid bitch."  
I slammed my penis, as hard as I could in to Germany's, ass, I gripped his shoulders so I could ram in to him faster, and harder, he had screamed out in pain when I first took him, after he began to moan in pleasure.  
"That is the sound I like the most, a Germany, in pain, cry for me you stupid bitch."  
I had pushed Germany's, shoulders down, so they were against the ground, as I kept up my pace, I never even slowed down, I had cum, yet that did not even stop my penis, from becoming hard again, in his ass, or my assault to his ass, by the time I let Germany, move from where I had him on the ground, to the tree where I had him cuff, so I could continue to fuck him, I was not even sure if he was still crying in pain, or from pleasure.  
"Seems like the bitch is enjoying being used by my cock, you are now moaning like a slut, so you must enjoy what I am doing, to your bitch of a ass."  
I had cum once more, in Germany, tight ass, I had un cuffed him from the tree, sitting my self on to the ground, pointing to my lap.  
"I am not done using you yet, now sit on my lap help out, run, you are back in to the cuffs."  
Germany, sat on my lap, putting my penis, in to his swore ass, I took a hold of his hips, thrust hard in to his ass, I had fuck him in different positions until morning, I took my penis, out of his ass, after I had cum once more, I laid on the ground, my arm under my head, I waved my other hand at him let him know I was now done with.  
"Now you may limp Home, I am done using your ass, you stupid bitch."  
Germany, rolled over, so he was facing me now, and moved closer to me, so his head was rusting on my chest, he had closed his eyes, as though he was now resting.  
"Stupid bitch."  
"So you keep telling me." Germany, told me, in a very warn out voice. "I will leave when I am ready, no sooner."


	8. More Good News

I the Nation England, had gotten my Son Mathew Canada, the Nation, back, Mathew was Home with me once more due to the fact France, a Nation, had run out of money, and needed my money as all ways for what he needed to pay for, I told France, I was not given him money until I got my Son back from him.  
I was sitting at my desk in my office, when Germany, the Nation, had shown him self in, this was becoming normal, I was enjoying this ever much, I looked up from my paper work, in to those perfect far too blue eyes of Germany's, France, was visiting Germany's, older Brother Prussia, the Nation, so I knew that meant Germany, would be here at Home for us time, he was wearing loser clothing this time, which I found odd, seeing how Germany, all ways ware skin tight clothing, I stood up walking towards him, I began to kiss him, for once he had stopped me from doing so, I looked at him confused.  
Germany, shrugged his shoulders at me, placing his hand, on my gut. "Care full now you do not want to hurt the Baby. Do you?" Germany, simply told me.  
I took a second to under stand what Germany, meant by that. "Are you really?"  
I made sure to kiss my love Germany, gently this time, he kissed me back.  
"Are you happy?"  
"Thrilled." I told Germany. "Thank you for telling me this time."  
I had gently moved Germany, to the couch, that was in my office, sat down with him, holding him in my arms, just enjoying this moment.


	9. This Is Really For The Best

I the Nation England, was relaxing with my very with Child Germany, the Nation, on my couch, when one of my Human Guards had entered the living room.  
My Human Guard spoke to me. "My Nation."  
"Yes what do you want?" I snapped at my Human Guard.  
"Mathew, is not in his room."  
I looked at my love Germany. "I am going to have to find Mathew, pardon me, oh, if Spain, shows up for you, and our Children, I am killing him, I want you here, waiting for me when I get Home, I swear if you are gone once more, because of that Friend of yours I will be pissed."  
Germany, kissed my cheek, wave me off. "I will see you when you get Home."  
I used my magic to port my self from my Home, to France's, a Nation, Home. I had grabbed France, by his throat, the moment I saw him, I lift him in to the air, I slammed France, as hard as I could in to the nearest wall.  
"Where is Mathew?" I demanded of my Husband.  
France, took a hold of my hand, loosening my grip. "He is not here my Angleterre." France, answer me.  
France, called me Angleterre, which in English means England.  
"I am not yours any thing. Or did you forget?" I growled at France.  
"That is right you are attending to your putain. Are you not?" France, laughed, taken a hold of my hand around his throat, with his own hands.  
Putain is French, and in English means whore.  
I had used my magic to port both France, and I to his lower dungeons, nailed a screaming France, to his stone wall, leaving him to dangle.  
"We are done here." I told France.  
I turned my back on a crying to be let down France, I was thinking to my self with a small smile on my lips, as I wash my hands off, that my love Germany, would simple scoff at me, then ask me, 'Is that all I have.'  
I love that bitch Germany, too much.  
I used my magic next to port me to my Adopted Son Mathew Canada, the Nation, after I had felt him cross in to my own Nation, My Little Matti, was mostly naked, I was pissed, I knelt down trying to be as calm as I was able to be, this was my Adopted Son, I raised him, as my own, who ever had caused him this kind of pain, what I did to them would be far worse, I saw the throwing dagger of Prussia, the Nation, none other then Germany's, older Brother, why did he have the that dagger on him. I know it was Prussia's, throwing dagger, due to the fact that the handle was white, with a Phoenix carved in to it.  
"Prussia, I am going to kill him, pain fully." I stated.  
"Do not do that, please." I barely heard my Mathew tell me.  
I had gentle picked up my Matti up, holding him in my arms, against my chest. "For now."  
After I said that, my Mathew, nodded his head, before going to sleep in my arms, I used my magic to heel, wash, and dress my little Matti once more, before using my magic to port us both  
back to my Home, to my own Nation, I had glanced around.  
"Where is Germany, and my Sons?" I asked one of my Human Tendon.  
"Spain, had come him self, left with Germany, and your Sons, I am sorry we were not able to stop them from leaving with them."  
I knew I had my Matti sleeping in my arms, I did not forget that, I knew I could trust him, even if he did wake up, my Matti was nothing like his big mouth Twin brother Alfred America, who would tell every one, my Son cannon keep any thing to him self, he is the worst for that, I knew my Matti would not tell any one ever, which is why I felt safe talk about things with him.  
I was to impressed by how well Germany, and Spain, all ways work together, to be mad about all of that.  
"It is fine, seeing who it was, I would expect the lot of them to make it in, and out of here, all together."  
"Thank you my Nation."  
"You are dismiss, I will see to Mathew my self."  
"As you wish my Nation." My Human Tendon said to me, before bowing, and leaving the room.  
I carried my little Matti, to his bed room, gently laying him down on his bed, running my hands, through his soft hair, he never liked his slightly curly hair, it was the only thing I re call my little Mathew, complaining about, often as well, I had waited with him, until my little Matti had woken once more, I needed to question my Son about what happened to him, even though I did not want to, this is one of the things I hate about being in command of all other Nations, I knew my Son would be up set over what had happened, all I wanted to do was hold him, until he would be done crying, not play twenty questions with my own Son.  
I had took my hand out of my Son's hair, pick up the dagger, tapping the handle against my booted foot, got ready for the part I had to play, even though I hate this very much.  
"How did you get Prussia's, throwing dagger?" I asked my Mathew, with a clipped tone.  
"I took it from him." My Mathew, told me.  
"I had found you on my Nation's border, mostly naked. What did he do to you, did he hurt you?"  
"I shot him, and even though I had done that to him, he never hurt me."  
"What happened to your clothing?"  
My Mathew had lowed his head, looking at his hands, I was sure he was not going to answer me about that, yet he had to, I was going to have get that from him, I hit the bed frame hard, with my booted foot, making my Mathew jump.  
"What happened?"  
"You are going to be mad."  
'To late.' I thought to my self.  
My Mathew continued talking, after a little while of silence from him. "He had sex with me." My Mathew told his hands, not really looking at me.  
I stood up walking over to one of the wooden chairs my Mathew kept in his room, kicked the chair braking the chair, I turned facing a very scared look on my Mathew face.  
"He did what?" I did my best to ask my Mathew, calmly.  
"I wanted to."  
Happy memories seemed to have play through my Mathew's mind, as a light smiled was on his lips, if I did not know better I would say my little Matti had it bad for Prussia, I was hoping it was just a crush, he had talked about Prussia, and what he had heard about him to me, a lot, I told him he may read what I have about him, I was hoping he would grow to not like Prussia, yet it seemed Prussia, is still my Mathew's favourite topic, I was hoping he would grow up, and be done with this crush he seems to have on Prussia, yet, my Mathew seem to still have a crush on Prussia, I was sure after this it would now be worse for my little Matti. Now what was I going to do about this problem? I was going to have to think of a solution for this, and fast.  
"You are a Child, you do not know what you want." I told my Mathew, rubbing my forehead, I had a headache on top of all of this now.  
"Do not worry about it, he is not coming here at all."  
"I do not know what pisses me off more."  
My Mathew point toward the door. "Just get out of my room Arthur. Get out get out get out!"  
My Mathew stopped yell at me after I was at his door, my hand on the door handle. "I am trying." I told my Mathew, over my shoulder.  
"Essayer plus fort." My Mathew had told me, to try harder, in French.  
I nodded my head, before showing my self out of my Mathew room.  
Even though my Mathew is not my Son, he still reminds me of my self, is it possible to raise a Child to be just like you, at these moments I believe it is.  
I was having dinner with my Mathew, I knew he was going to be mad at me, for my course of action, but I had to send my Son back to his own Nation, of Canada, it was the only way to keep him safe. Now I just had to tell him.  
"Um Mathew." I said to him.  
"Um Daddy." My Mathew answer me.  
"I think it is best if I take you back to your own Nation, after this, it will be safer for you."  
My Mathew crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "So you sending me a way now."  
"For your own Safety Matti."  
"From who."  
"Prussia, who else?"  
"He is not coming after me."  
"You do not know him like I do, Prussia, would not leave his property with just any one, he will come to my own Nation if he thinks you are now his, this is why I need you to go Home, where you will be safe."  
"He did not hurt me when I was with him. Why would Prussia, hurt me, why do I need to be sent a way to be safe from him?"  
"You are a Child Mathew, you do not under stand these thing."  
"I am not a Child."  
"You are my Child."  
"I am not going any where Dad, I am not leaving you, I am staying here with you, I am not going Home back to my own Nation, until I am ready. Do you under stand me?"  
My Mathew stood up from the table, went to his own room, slamming the bed room door, yep he was very mad.  
It took a while to talk my Mathew, in to going back to his own Nation of Canada, where he would be safe, and protected.  
I miss my Mathew, very much, he was all ways where I was, un like his Twin Brother Alfred America, it was odd not having my Mathew around, I know this was for the best, yet I hate knowing he is not at my Home, as he normally would be.


	10. I Love You

I the Nation England, had gone to Italy, a Nation, and Home to go, to get my love Germany, the Nation, Germany's, Twins Sons Dracula Romania, Wesley Moldova, as well as our own Son Cal Bulgaria, all of them Nations, to my Island Nation, and my own Home.  
The first time my love Germany, was with Child with our own Nation, he would not let touch him, at all, he called me mostly scum, and threating to kill me, this time, Germany, had wanted me to touch him, all over, he just could not seem to get enough, not that I am complaining.  
I am happy that Germany, and I had been able to spend most of this time together.  
After my love Germany, had fell a sleep for a change, he was sleeping less the more with Child he had gotten, I had left our share bed, so he could sleep easier, I was worried he was not sleeping enough, so I was making sure to give him more room so he would be able to sleep, I was in my office after Germany, had fell a sleep in our room, doing my paper work, as I normally would, as he had slept, I was sitting at my desk, when Germany, had walked in to my office, naked, I looked his perfect body up, and down, my penis became very hard at the sight of my Lover.  
"Where are your clothing Germany?" I asked Germany, in a teasing manner.  
Germany, had broken down crying, I felt like a complete Jerk, I had stood up from my chair, walked over to Germany, held him my arms, rubbing his back, with my hand.  
"You do not think I am nice to look at any more." Germany, told me, after he calmed down enough, from his crying.  
"I was only teasing you." I took Germany's, hand, in my own hand, and put it over my hard penis. "If I thought any less of your looks right now, or ever, the mer though of you, that would not happen, but I become hard for you, at the sight of you, just you, I am sorry, I did not mean to up set you."  
I kissed Germany, before moving on to this neck, running my tongue a long his skin, he had let out a small moan.  
"Are you not busy at the moment?" Germany, asked me.  
"It is just paper work I was ready over, it can wait." I informed Germany.  
I enjoyed the sounds Germany, was making, as I licked his ear.  
"Do you want me to stop Germany?"  
"Do you not dare."  
"I want you to go over to my desk, put your hands on it, so you can use it to keep your self standing." I informed Germany.  
I stood back, watching Germany, walk over to my desk, his naked body perfect, as ever, putting his hands on my desk top, I walk over to him standing behind him leaning my chest against his back.  
"I love you Ludwig." I gone pale, as I realized what I just told Germany.  
"I love you Arthur." Germany, told me, his pale cheeks, a little bit coloured with blush. "Are you going to finish what you stared with me?"  
I wet my fingers in my mouth, before working them in to my love Germany's, ass, I fingered his ass faster, and harder, I was enjoying the moans he was making.  
"I want your penis, Arthur, not your fingers."  
I did not bother to tease Germany, at the moment, I just pulled my fingers out of his ass, slamming in my hard penis, in to his ass, he had moaned my name, while tightening his ass around my penis shaft, I could not stop my self from cum in to his ass, I kept my penis in his ass, just needing a moment to breath, I started moving my penis, in his ass once more, until I was hard again, both Germany, and I had cum, I just took him until he him self had cum, I did not want to tire out Germany, to much, he had made a sound of disappointment, as I took my penis out, of his ass.  
"May I stay in your office, sleeping on your couch?" Germany, asked me.  
"Yeah that is fine with me, I am just finishing my paper work, as I informed you before." I told Germany, as I help him over to my couch.  
"I love you Arthur."  
"And I love you Ludwig."  
I help Germany, lay down on my couch, I rubbed my thumb, a long his jaw, before kissing him.  
"Perfect." I told Germany, when I was done kissing him.  
"I thought you had paper work to do." Germany, reminded me.  
"I do, yet it is hard to focus on any thing with you here."  
"Then why do you not sleep next to me?"  
"Paper work."  
"What are you doing then?"  
"Drowning in your blue eyes."  
"This is why I do not let near the water, you worry me."  
"Do I?"  
"You do."  
I was just about to climb over a laughing Germany, going for around number two, when my office door open up, I glanced down, noticed I was pant less, at least I still had my shirt on.  
"See I told you, Cal, it was just Mom, and Dad, being nosy, at the moment, nothing to worry about, they both fine, now stop with your nose making some Nations are trying to sleep, Dad paper work, Mom sleep." Dracula told both Germany, and I, before slamming my office door closed.  
"Why did we have Children again"? I asked Germany.  
"So we spend more time doing our Work, and less time doing each other." Germany, suggested.  
"Shame, shame on us."  
I was just about to kiss my love Germany's, neck, he was trying to laugh quietly.  
"We can still hear you two." Dracula yell down the hall.  
At Romania's, actions, and words, Germany, had broken down laughing loudly, he had pushed me a way from him self, pointing at my desk.  
"What is it Lassy?" I teased Germany.  
"Stop making me laugh my ribs hurt as is."  
I kissed Germany, one more time, before standing up. "Fine I will do my boring paper work, instead of my Lover."  
"Good boy." Germany, told me, trying to calm him self down, from laughing so much.


	11. Are Germany, and I, Crazy?

I the Nation England, was waiting for my love Germany, the Nation, to give birth to our newest Nation, at my Home Island, I brought a long Germany's, Twins Son Dracula Romania, and Wesley Moldova, as well as our own Son Cal Bulgaria, all of our Sons were Nations.  
Our Sons, yes I had started to see Germany's, Twins Sons, as my own as well, our Sons were hiding else where, well Germany, was threaten my life once more, well I waited for the Human Nurse, to come in to the Nursery room, that I had set up just for Germany, and our newest member of our growing Family.  
"I swear England if you make one more smart ass joke at me I swear I will rip off your penis, and feed it to you!"  
I had not made a single joke since Germany, had gone in to labour, but I was not going to point that out, most of all now that he had gotten a hold of my shirt, to make sure I do not go any where.  
If the Human Nurse took any longer to get here, I was going to cut out our second Child my self, I was scared for my life, can you blame me.  
"About time you got here." I snapped at the Human Nurse, after she walked in the room, we been waiting in.  
Germany's, gripped my shirt collar tighter, pulling me down face to face with him. "You are not the one in pain at the moment."  
True but, I was starting to worry I would be, another thought I kept to my self.  
"Sweetie, I cannot help you if your Husband is in my way, you are going to have to let him go, so I can help you."  
Germany, let me go, and I got out of the way as fast as I could.  
Free at last, free at last.  
Germany, did not correct the Human Nurse, when she had called me his Husband, so I choose not to correct her either, by tell her we are not Married.  
I just got free.  
And I like the idea of it being true.  
"Not your first Baby I see." The Human Nurse point out to Germany.  
"No this is not our first." Germany, told the Human Nurse happily.  
"May I ask why some one so young is Married to some one who is older then you, and all ready having Children?"  
What!  
"He takes good care of me, no worries, and my Twin Boys are not even his, but with how he is with my Boys you would not even know he is not their Dad, he really is good to all of us."  
"That is good to hear."  
"Is the Baby ready to come out yet?"  
"You are wanting the Baby cut out once more, yes?"  
"Yes, same as the last time."  
"Then yes the Baby is ready to come out safely."  
"Can you please do it now then?"  
"Yes Germany, I can do it right now if that is what you want."  
"Yes please cut out our Baby."  
"All right one cut out Baby coming right up."  
After the Human Nurse cut out our newest Son, I could hear him crying, she had turned towards me, gave me our Son to hold, he was wrapped in a cute blue blanket, to help keep him warm, I made sure to rock him gently, so he would fall a sleep.  
"He has my colour eyes." I informed Germany.  
I was now feeling safe to talk.  
"So does our other Boy Cal."  
"Our Sons really do take after me, do they not?"  
"Our poor Boys." Germany, teased me.  
"I was thinking of calling our little Nation Switzerland, Basch."  
"Better then Cal."  
"What is wrong with Cal?"  
"You named our Boy after a pot, you jerk."  
"It is Calligan, not Culligan there is a difference."  
"Tell that to all the Children who are going to tease Cal all the same because of you."  
Germany, sat up in our bed, so he could hold our little Basch easier, every time I try to kiss Germany, Basch would start to cry, would stop when I moved a way, only to start up once more when I would try to kiss him once more.  
"See Basch agrees with me, you England, are a Jerk."  
Basch gotten his hands out of his blanket, putting them over my mouth, as though he was trying to keep me back, the whole thing was to cute, I have to admit, it was all very fun.  
"I think we are crazy for wanting more Children, soon we are going to be surrounded by our own Nations."  
"Wait a second how many more do you think I am having for you!?"  
I quickly kissed Germany, to make him quiet, only for our Son Basch to start up at me.


	12. Germany, My Own Heaven

I the Nation England, was leaving once more to deal with France, a Nation, his actions were becoming very annoying, France, would not stop telling me what to do, I had to keep dealing with him, until he would surrender to me once more, I was getting very tired of France's crap.  
I had gone to check on my love Germany, the Nation, he was resting, in our shared bed room, after having our youngest Nation Basch Switzerland, our other Nations Dracula Romania, his Twin Brother Wesley Moldova, and Cal Bulgaria, were out side playing in my back yard, our Sons were playing soccer, with two of my Human Guard so they would be safe.  
I walked in to Germany, and I's bed room, crawling in behind Germany, on our bed.  
"Not now England, I am tired, and I want to rest." Germany, told me. "Are you not leaving to kick France's, ass? This does not seem like you are leaving."  
"I want to have sex with you, before I go." I informed Germany.  
"I told you all ready I am to tired for that."  
"Yes I know you are. I was wondering if you were fine enough to, put your penis, up my ass instead? I have never had any one's penis, up my ass, before so this is new for me."  
Germany, rolled on to his back, looking at me with that small smile of his, I love so much. "Never, Never?" Germany, asked me.  
"Never."  
"Do you know how much this is going to hurt your first time? I am not small you know."  
"Yes I know, I am a Magic user, as well as a Soldier, I can handle pain, I will have you know."  
"Fine England, you asked for this, get me the lube, you, and your very tight ass, is going to need it."  
I had gotten out of our bed, walked over to the dresser, got out Germany's, lube, he had told me to buy some, so I did, I walked back over to Germany, handing him his lube, I took off my pants.  
"You will want to re move your under wear as England, trust me."  
I did as Germany, suggested.  
Germany, signed for me to move closer to him, as he lube his three figures, watching me move, as though I was a tasty treat, he could not wait to take a bite.  
"Turn." Germany, ordered me to do.  
Had this been any other Nation then my Germany, I would have never done as I was order to do, I all ways gave orders, not the other way around, yet I all ways felt safe with my Germany, I all ways knew he would keep me safe, so as count less times before, I was trusting this youth, I saw first hand Germany, take down other magic users, yet he never hurt me, not once, so I know I was safe with my love Germany, he would never hurt me, not in any way.  
"This is going to hurt at first, then it will feel very good after I find your spot."  
I nodded my head at Germany. "It is fine just do it."  
My eyes had closed after, I felt Germany, first finger go in to my ass, yes that really did not feel good at all, I could not figure out why Germany, enjoy doing that so much, it made no scene to me at all, until I let out a moan of pleasure, my legs even gave out from under me, from how good it had felt at that moment, I was thank full to feel Germany's, arm around my waist, as he had steadied me, keeping me on my feet.  
"That was easy." Germany, teased me, he took his figure, out of my ass, "It would be easier for you if you lay down on the bed."  
All I could manage was a nodded of my head at Germany, I was still shaking from the moment of pleasure, I had no clue some thing like that could feel so good.  
Germany, laid me down on our bed, lifting my ass up in the air.  
"Keep your ass like that it will make this easier." Germany, instructed me to do. "Good Arthur, just like that."  
Germany, used my Human name, I all ways enjoyed hearing him use my Human name.  
Germany, had put his one finger, in my ass once more, finding my spot, I moaned out in pleasure, rocking my hips in to his hand.  
"Like that do you?" Germany, asked me. "I am going to add more fingers now, give me a moment."  
Germany, took his one finger out for only a moment, re placing his one finger, with two, and then a third finger, I was lost in both pain, pleasure, it was the oddest feeling ever.  
"Are you sure you want to continue? It is fine if you want to stop now, I will under stand." Germany, kissed my cheek.  
'Stop. Why would we stop?' I thought to my self, enjoying the pleasure to much to stop.  
"This is fine, I am fine, continue."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am sure."  
Germany, took his fingers out of my ass. "You are going to have to sit over my lap, that will make this easier, I do not want to hurt you." He explained to me.  
Germany, sat up, leaning his back against the wall, I watch as he had lube his penis, I sat my self over his lap, positioning my ass, over his penis, Germany, held his penis, to make this easier for me, I could not have chosen a better Lover, then my Germany, my Ludwig, the moment was more then perfect.  
I slowly lowered my self on to Germany's, penis, after he was all the way in to my ass, I put my head on his shoulder, I was just doing my best to breath, through this odd feeling of pleasure, and pain, I felt Germany, cum in my ass.  
"That will make this better for you, keep going when you are ready, Arthur, no sooner."  
As I stared to lift my self up, and down, over, and over, once more Germany, put his hands on my hips to help me, I sped my self up at my own pace, I was moaning the whole time, it felt so good, body, and soul, this perfect moment, that will be forever, Germany, and I's, no one can ever take this from us, never.  
After I had cum, Germany, had cum a second time up my ass, hold me close, in his protective arms, as though he really was scared he was going to hurt me, making this perfect moment, even more perfect.  
"Thank you." I said to Germany, after I was able to breath properly once more.  
"For?" Germany, asked me, gently rubbing his hand, up, and down my back.  
"Saving me, when I was at my most lost, you are the last one I thought would save me, so Thank you."  
"Welcome. Arthur?" Germany, asked me, confused, worried for me as I started to cry on his shoulder. "I am sorry if I hurt you, I would not want to hurt you ever."  
"It was not you, never you, you did nothing wrong to me, just hold me until I am done crying."  
"I can do that, are you fine as you are?" Germany, asked worried for me, as all ways.  
"I am fine, as we are, this for some reason makes me feel even better."  
I lost track of how long I sat there in Germany's, lap crying, after I was done, I made my self get up off my Lover, I got dressed in a new Uniform, putting my dirty one in to the wash basket, in our shared room, kissing Germany, on his lips.  
"Later." I had told Germany.  
"Later." Germany, said to me.  
"When Spain gets here for you, and my Family, tell your Jerk of a Friend, I said Hello."  
"Yeah, Yeah, go all ready so I can get some sleep." Germany, teased me.  
Germany, waved at me, as he laid down on our bed, his far to blue eyes closed, as though all he wanted to do was sleep, and nothing more.  
I had finally left our Home, knowing he would be gone, before I got Home once more, that thought a lone was far more pain full, then any thing I had ever had.  
I spent my time way reminding my self I will see my love Germany, once more, as I all ways do, I miss having him there with me, I decided after, France, a Nation, signed the Paper Work, so I could finally leave him, I was going to asked Germany, to Marry me, that way I would not have to go Home, and Germany, not be there, that was the best thought I ever had, Married to my other half, mine all mine.  
I am not just the Nation England, I am Arthur Kirkland, as well, so I have my own Dreams, and hopes, how I hope, and it was those hopes that keep me going.


	13. Lutz

I the Nation England, was waiting for France, a Nations, Human Soldiers to show up, it seemed as though they were taking a very long time to finally show them selves, I was getting bored just waiting for nothing to happen, I wanted to go back to my Home Island, spend more time with my Lover Germany, the Nation, yet I had to wait here, and deal with France.  
I was leaning against a tree, enjoying a hot drink of Tea, when I heard foot steps, walking in my direction, I was happy, yet confused to see Germany, walking towards me, he had that small smile on his lips, that I love to see, he looked as though he missed me, as much as I did him, his far to blue eyes, oddly looked purple at this moment, looking me up, and down, as though Germany, could all ready taste me, he was dressed in his forest green Military Uniform, so it would be harder to see him, as he walked though the Woods, his Uniform looked wounder full on him, his blond hair was slick back, his white skin even more so, against his forest green Uniform.  
"Germany, what happened to France's Human Soldiers?"  
Germany, shrugged his shoulder at me. "Those use less good for nothing Human Soldiers, France's, Humans?" Germany, asked me, as though he was making sure he was correct.  
Germany, stopped in front of me, looking me up, and down once more, more slowly this time, he leaned his shoulder against a Tree, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Yes those Humans."  
"I happened, they were an easy put down, next I will deal with France, that use less Nation, him self, I will leave his head at your feet my England, I will deal with your enemies, I will help you destroy those who hurt you, I will take them by Water, and you by Land, together we will bring them to our heel, together we will rule the whole World."  
I so badly wanted to tell Germany, yes, I need to tell him, no, and I could not get the word out of my own mouth, I was fighting my self, it seemed as though in that moment I had no control over my self, I at least kept the world, yes, in my throat, if nothing else, I managed that.  
"Germany, why are you here?"  
Germany's, smile seemed like his, yet not his, it was the oddest thing I have ever seen. "You of course."  
I did not see Germany, move, one moment he was leaning against a Tree, facing me, the next second he had me turn around, my stomach pressed hard on to a Tree, my ass, rubbing his hard penis, though his pants.  
"No reason to be scared my England, I would never hurt you, I care to much about you to ever cause you any pain, say yes to being all mine, and I will lay the whole World the at your feet, just say yes, my Arthur, a simple little yes is all I need to hear."  
Germany, pulled down my pants, low enough to get his fingers, in to my ass.  
"What do you think you are doing right now?"  
Germany, leaned forward, whispering in to my ear. "Nothing you do not want me to do."  
Germany, took a hold of the back of my pants ripping them, re moving his fingers, from my ass, I let out a very wanting moan, he line up his penis, with my ass hole.  
"See nothing you do not want me to do to you. Do you want me to continue to fuck you until you cannot even stand?"  
I moved my hips, until Germany's, hard penis, was all the way in my ass.  
"Should I take as your yes then?"  
I glanced over my shoulder, at Germany, to see eyes that looked more like Russia's, the Nation, eyes, then Germany's, eyes, in that moment I was both scared, and turned on, it was a very strange feeling, to feel, the same with the fact that in the moment I was there in my own body, but not there, I had no control over my action.  
"Lutz? You are not Ludwig."  
"No my Love, I am not him, I told you before, I would not hurt you ever, Oliver, I would never hurt you."  
Germany, gripped my hips, tighter in his hands, as he moved his penis, all the way out of my ass, slamming his penis, all the way back in to my ass, I screamed out in pain, and pleasure, as he fucked my ass, with out mercy, Germany, cum in my ass, next he had me on the ground, my ass in the air, he put his hard penis, in to my swore ass, taking me once more, until he had cum once more in my ass.  
"Are you finished with me yet?"  
"Not even close." Germany, told me, as he began to fuck my ass, once more. "I want mine to be with my own Nation, what a nice thought. Do you not think so?"  
Germany, did not stop fucking me, until dawn, when I a woke on my older Brother Scotland's, the Nation, ship, where I could have sworn, I had fallen a sleep the night before.  
'What the Hell was that, what just happened to me?'  
I lay there, in to much pain to even move.  
"Are you ill, little Brit?" My older Brother Ireland, the Nation, asked me. "I was not sure if you were having a good or bad dream, it sound like both hard to tell." Ireland, knelt in front of me, putting his hand, on my forehead, to see if I was warm, or not.  
"I am not ill Brother." I tried to tell Ireland.  
Even my throat hurt, it felt as though I been using my voice, all night long.  
"Question. So who is Lutz?" my older Brother Scotland, asked me, he sounded worried about me.  
"Lutz is Ludwig, yet not him." I explained to both of my older Brothers.  
"Are you with Nation?" Scotland, asked me.  
I gently put my hand, on my belly. "Yes I am, do not worry, the little Nation, I am carrying is Ludwig's, every thing will be fine."  
I was trying not to worry my self, I thought last night was only a dream that I had, yet I could not help, but think the whole thing had happened, as I remember it.


	14. I Cannot Stop Loving Germany

I the Nation England, was standing on my older Brother Scotland's, the Nation, porch, at his own Home, I was enjoying the feel of the nice cold country air, I wanted to be here, safe with my older Brothers Scotland, and Ireland, the Nation as well, I love to hate my two older Brothers, it is an odd feeling to explain, I felt safer being here, then any where else, I seemed to cry at every little thing, I was all so eating food I normally would not like at all, and I could not get enough coffee, I really do not like coffee, I prefer tea, over coffee, the Father of my little Nation, I was carrying, Germany, the Nation, loves coffee, at the thought of my Lover Germany, I started crying once more.  
I sat down on my Brother Scotland's, porch, and cried even harder, I pulled out my cell phone, I started to call Germany's, number once more, my older Brother Ireland, took my cell from my hand.  
"We talked about this baby Brother, no Germany, for you."  
I put my head on Ireland's, shoulder, crying even harder. "I miss him so much, you do not under stand, I need him, I need him with me, I want him, and I want him now."  
"You are just lusting after that youth, if you stay a way from him in time you will see, you will want him less, you just need to stop spending time with him, I am just trying to help you, you are my baby Brother as well, I just want to see you happy, not up set, or hurt in any way Arthur."  
"If it was that simply Ireland, I would have fallen out of love with Ludwig, Germany, a long time a go, I was a way from him for at least a couple hundred years when I first met him, it is not so simple, I tried every thing to get him out my head, but I find I love Germany, more, not less, yet more, I do not know what to do, it is like nothing I try works, I want every thing to go back to how it was before, yet it is not that easy, I realize a lot about my self, like I never love France, I cannot even fake it with France, any more, I tried as well yet, nothing works with France, I just want my Germany, no one else just Germany."  
"I did a quick test for you, learn it was as you say, Ludwig's Nation you are carrying, and not his crazy other self Lutz's, you should be great full about that fact." My older Brother Scotland, told me, as he walked up behind, Ireland, and I.  
"I am not worried at all, no matter who the Father of my Nation that I am carrying is, Ludwig, or Lutz, it would not matter I would be safe, he would not hurt me, ever, I know I am love by both sides of the coin, that is Germany, so worry not Brothers, I am not."  
I sat in silence with my over protective older Brothers, after we were done talking.


	15. Little Wales Is Born

I the Nation England, spent my whole term with Nation, at my older Brother Scotland's, the Nation, Home, and Nation, my older Brother Scotland, was being over protective of me, which as all ways I was thank full for.  
I had given birth to Germany's, the Nation, and I's, Nation, our little Wales, our Son, it was the best feeling ever, I just hate being with out my Lover Germany, it all felt wrong, I cannot help but, believe this is how my Germany, felt when his own older Brother Prussia, the Nation, had grounded Germany, from me, knowing I had to wait made the wait even harder on me, all I could do was tell our little Wales, stories about his Father Germany, I need to go Home to my own Island Nation, so Little Wales, could finally meet his Father in person, as well I just really miss seeing the wild youth Germany, who I love, far to much for my own good.  
I finally convinced my older Brother Scotland, it was better for me to go Home back with Wales, I took my Human Knights with me when I had left for my Home once more, I sent my Human Messenger to send for Germany, as soon as I was out of Scotland's, Nation, and back on my own Nation, now I just need to wait for my Lover to get here to see me, after what felt like forever a part.  
I held Wales, in my arms, his little hand, wrapping around my one finger, his green like my own eyes, looking around with wonder, as though he need to see every thing at once, his hair was reddish blond, he had very pale skin like Germany, did, as well as Germany's, nose, he was the perfect mix of us both, all of Germany, and I's, Nations had seem as though they were a mix of both of us.  
I felt thrilled when my Human Messenger informed me, that Germany, was finally here waiting for me at the edge of my own Island Nation, I gotten my little Wales, who was a sleep in my arms, a blanket to help keep him warm, as I walked out side in to the colder air, I worried about little Wales, getting to cold, as I walked with him in my arms to where my Lover Germany, was all a lone in his tent waiting for us.  
I stood a moment out side of Germany's, tent. "It is fine we will be fine. Right? Right." I told my Little Wales, making sure he was warm in my arms.  
I step in to Germany's, tent, he sat in his chair, looking the part of a leader, as every thing else he had done, he all ways look perfect for the part, his far to blue eyes seem as though he had been crying moments before.  
Germany, rarely cried, I had a feeling this had some thing to do with me, he looked at our little Wales, as though he was confused.  
"I am happy you are finally here my Germany, I want you to meet your Son, our Little Nation Wales." I told Germany.  
I walked over to Germany, passing him our little Wales, gently.  
"So you are not leaving me then?"  
"I am not leaving you. Is this what you thought this was all about then?"  
"Yes that is what I thought you were doing, I thought you were done with me, and that is why it had been so long since I seen you last."  
"That is not the reason at all, I was not going to leave you, I knew I was with your Nation, and I was scared France, would learn about our Son, our little Wales, so I was just keeping him safe, now I felt it is all right to have you two meet. Do you forgive me for worrying you?"  
"Yes, I forgive you. Thank you for letting us meet."  
Germany, took his hand that was not holding Wales, took my hair gently putting his forehead, against my own forehead, a sign of affection among his Family.  
Germany, placed our Son Wales, on to his own bigger wool blanket that been on the ground, on his tummy so he be safe, and warm, Germany, nodded his head happily, before turning looking at me with that small smile I love to see.  
"Can you forgive me?"  
"What for?"  
"This."  
Germany, forced me down under him on to the ground, his large hand cover my mouth so I could not scream, in this moment I was afraid of my Lover Germany, Germany, torn off my pants ramming his hard penis in to my ass, cumming the moment he did.  
"I am so sorry my Love, it been to long I cannot hold back any longer." Germany, told me, gently in my ear.  
Germany's, arm now under my head, as his head rested on my shoulder.  
"Next time a little more warning might help, I love you far to much, not to forgive you, no worries my love Germany." I told Germany, as I rubbed his back. "Can you please take our little Wales, with you when you leave? To keep him safe from France, not forever, just until he is older."  
"Hard to leave with you holding on to me so tight."  
"Not right this moment."  
"Good cause I am not ready to let you go yet." Germany, told me, moving so he could put his forehead on my forehead.  
Germany, kissed me. I simply enjoyed as much time as I could with my Lover Germany, before he had to leave with our Son Wales, go back to his older Brother Prussia, the Nation.  
As all ways I keep telling my self, I will see my Lover, and Family once more.


	16. Save My Heart For You

I the Nation England, had been a way from my Lover Germany, the Nation, and our Family the longest I had even been, as of this point Germany, and I had currently six little Nations, of our own, our Twins Dracula Romania, his Brother Wesley Moldova, our Twins Sons were Germany, and Italy's Son, yet I took care of our Sons more then Italy, so I seen Germany's, Twins Son as mine as well, Germany, and I had Cal Bulgaria, Basch Switzerland, Porter Wales, I had heard Germany, had our little Daughter Lili Liechtenstein, while I was a way fight France, a Nation, once more.  
I sent my Human Messenger to Germany's, Home, to send a requested to see Germany, as well as for him to bring our Son Wales, now I do not hold it against him to be mad at me, I had been a way a long time, so if he want me to go to him, as he told my Human Messenger, if I want Wales, back from him, then I was going to have to go to Germany's, Home, take Wales, back from him, he was not going to just give me our Son back.  
I used my Magic to port to Germany, right after I had gotten the message.  
Germany, was sitting at his desk in his office, I simply enjoyed the sight of him, I did miss my Lover more then I thought possible.  
"I am not given you back Wales, so go a way." Germany, told me, in a clipped tone.  
"I really miss you." I informed Germany.  
Germany, glanced up at me with his perfect far to blue eyes, before going back to his paper work he was reading over, I stood in his closed door way, watching him for a little while longer, I could not wait any long, I need him now, I used my Magic to port behind my Lover, kicked his chair out of our way, re moved his pants, I slammed my penis, in to his tight ass, Germany, let out a scream of both pleasure, and pain, as I kept ramming in to his ass, over, and over, I took a hold of his shoulders, with my hands, using them to ram faster, and deeper.  
"There is that sound I miss very much." I teased Germany.  
As I sucked on Germany's, ear, I growled hearing some one walking in our direction, I was no where near done with my Lover yet, not even close, I forgotten to use my Magic to mute are very loud actions, so of course Prussia, the Nation, heard us.  
"I will be back to finish were we left off, do not go far, after your Brother Prussia, checks in on you." I told Germany, hitting his ass hard.  
I used my Magic to port my self out of Germany's, office, re dress my self, took my self to our Wales, before going Home with Wales, I placed our Son down care fully.  
"You are my Father England, correct?" Wales, asked me, as though he was making sure he knew who I was.  
"Yes that is me, little one." I answered Wales.  
"My other Daddy, complained a lot to me about you, but he really does care about you."  
Wales, looked around the room, taking in every thing around him.  
"Are you not scared of some Nation you barely even know, it has been a long time since we seen each other."  
"Well my other Daddy is Germany, so if you ever hurt me, he will do worse to you, no nope I have no reason to fear you."  
Wales, turned to look at my own Son Mathew Canada, the Nation.  
"I am Mathew." Canada, had greeted Wales.  
"Porter." Wales, greeted Canada, back.  
The pair had greeted each other with a quick hand shake, before leaving my office talking to each other the entire time, at this moment I was truly whole, and happy once more.  
Now all I need is for France, to sign the Paper Work, so I could leave him, for good, Marry my Lover Germany, live the life I all ways want.


	17. The First World War

I the Nation England, in a moment of stupid, I lost every thing, I was acting on the moment, I hate the thought of my love Germany, the Nation, being with any one else, so to say I had an un need fit, when I learned Germany, had saved his Friend Italy, a Nation, well I did have a stupid moment, I brought Germany, back to my Home burning my own Royal brand in to his inner thigh, so if he was ever with any one else they would see my brand, and know he was my property.  
I let Germany, go after I was done raping him, I hate my self for what I did to him, yet there is no going back, no un do button, no way to just make it all better between Germany, and I, we were now here.  
Germany, had gotten his Nations together to see who was all going to stand with him, against my own Nations.  
We both had begun the First World War.  
That is forever on us both.


	18. I Am The England

I the Nation England, had taken a Human lover, after I was informed that Germany, the Nation, had left me for real this time, for Italy, a Nation, I was still having a hard time being with France, a Nation, my own Husband, so I thought taking Human lover might help me, so after she had told me she was with my own Child, I was hoping my newest Son would be a Human like his Mother, yet he been born the life of one of the Navy Ships under my self, his Ship's name was Sealand, cute I know, his own Human Mother had over step her self, when she tried to make me stay with her, after she had given Birth to my Son, I taken her to the Navy Ship dropped her over the side, watching her sink down to the bottom of the water, while hold my Son Sealand, safely in my arms.  
She had no clue who she was dealing with.  
As Germany, all ways told me, I am the England, after all, I can do what I want.


	19. Now What Do I Do?

I the Nation England, had sat in a chair waiting for Germany, the Nation, at what was now the end of World War One, I sat with Paper Work in front of me, hoping to talk Germany, in to surrendering to me, after the lose Germany, and those Nations on his side had taken, I believed he would take my offer to save him, I really do love him, and the thought a lone of losing Germany, made it hard to breath even.  
Germany, had walked in to the room I was waiting for him in, he was wearing an Uniform I had not seen before.  
This was very bad.  
Germany, leaned his hip against the table, crossing his arms, over his chest. "I look good. Do I not?"  
"Please sit, so we can go over the Paper Work I have done up."  
Germany, only glance at them, from where he stood. "Will you take my offer, and leave France, England, for me, and join me?"  
"I cannot you know this."  
"Cannot, or will not?" Germany asked me, some thing seemed different about him.  
"I cannot." I told Germany, once more.  
"You really do not love me. Do you? You never did, it was all a lie, you used me, and I like the fool I am, who love you, I let you use me, I am leaving, and your France, is going to burn." Germany, turned to leave.  
"Where are you going?"  
"What does it mater? I am dead all the same." Germany, open the door, and showed him self out.  
I need to find a different way now to save my love Germany, from him self.


	20. World War Two

I the Nation England, had been impressed by Germany's, the Nation, actions, I did not even know Japan, the Nation, changed side right after, World War One had ended, I thought Japan was still on my own, they had played me very well, and even made sure none of us knew about, Germany, Japan, and Italy's, a Nation, pre planed act on my own Twin Son America, a Nation, while every one was looking to New York City, in America, no one even thought to look at Perl Harbour, in America, Germany, went after, New York City, him self, first, and while that area was being defended Japan, gone after the Perl Harbour during the early dawn, by then count less Human Soldiers, were already dead, on two sides of America, Germany, kept his word to Japan, and took down most of America, with Japan, in a matter of a day.  
Germany, told me him self, that he was already dead, so I guess he had choose to go out with a bang.  
After leaving America, to burn, Germany, left his older Brother Prussia, the Nation, there to sit on America, who was no threat to the Brothers, not now not ever, they always found America, a weak joke, so they were not worried at all, this time Prussia, was staying out of Canada, the Nation, this War, so Canada, would have no reason to join the War this time, very clever.  
I was having a hard time keep my Brothers Scotland, and Ireland, both of them Nations, from taring Germany, a part them selves, I had been reminded, for some one who had Germany, under control, I was doing a very bad job of it.  
I was not worried about my Twin Son America, causing trouble, for Germany, America, had gone as far as threating Wales, Germany, and I's, Son, I told America, that would be the last thing he ever did, if I did not hurt him, Germany, would use that as a reason to kill America, so he best not hurt Wales, ever, I would let Germany, hurt America, with out a care.  
After America, had hurt Japan, with out cause, before the Second World War, started which is why the War started once more, I was sure we were going to lose this time, to those three, Germany, Japan, and Italy, they worked very well together, using each others strength, to do more.  
The perfect weapon.  
I thought Germany, would keep his word, and go after France, a Nation, next, and burn down France, as a whole, all by him self, if need be, Russia, the Nation, who normally went a long with Germany, change sides, to my own at the start of the Second World War.  
As of this moment I had no clue how we were even going to win this War.


	21. Get Lost In Each Other

I the Nation England, had been sitting in a pub, drink after a very long day, what I did not expect was Germany, the Nation, to sit next to me, he looked like a real wreak, as he did.  
"Germany?" I care full asked.  
"Can we go Home, to our Home, I need you right now."  
I expected that a lot less.  
I used my Magic to port Germany, and I, back to our Home, on my own Nation Island, I looked in to those far to blue eyes, how I miss them, as much as I miss Germany, he as all ways a perfect site to see, I could not get enough of him ever.  
"Are you sure you know what you are asking?" I asked Germany.  
"Shut up, and Fuck me all ready my Death." Germany, told me.  
"If that is what you want."  
I turned Germany, around so his ass was now facing me, ripping his pants so I was able to slam my penis, in to his ass, pushing him up against the hall way wall, not carry where I took him, just happy to have Germany, once more.  
"Is this what you?" I asked Germany, teasing him.  
"Yes." Germany, answered me.  
I barely heard Germany, crying in to his arm against the wall, I took my penis out of his ass, turned him so he was facing me once more, holding him in my arms, as he continued to cry on my shoulder.  
"What is wrong?"  
"Every thing, and yet nothing now that you are here I just need to get lost in you, please, let me lose my self in you, just for a while, help me to forget, I need you to do that for me, so do not stop, I need this."  
"We will continue in our own bed room then, then do this right. All right?"  
Germany, nodded his head yes on my shoulder, I used my Magic to port us in our bed room, I was sure Germany, was to up set to even walk to our room.  
I laid Germany, down on our bed gently, I strip him of all his clothing, taking his penis, in to my mouth, sucking on him, until he cum, he seemed to need the extra attention, after what ever had happened to him, so I gave it to Germany, as best as I could, I stripped the rest of my own clothing off, putting my fingers, in to his ass, moving my fingers up, and down, his ass, until he moan out his pleasure, I took my fingers, out of his ass, I moved my body, so I was now over Germany's, own running my thumb, a long his chin, he opened his far to blue eyes, locking them with my own green eyes, we just enjoyed the moment of getting lost in each other, we both need this, I kissed him gently, as I slowly put my penis, in to his ass, if this was all I could do to help my Love Germany, then I would, I would do any thing for this youth, I really do love Germany, after all, I kept slowly thrusting in to his ass, until I cum, Germany, had cum once more moments after I did.  
I moved to hold Germany, in my arms, against my chest.  
"How did every thing go so wrong so fast?" Germany, asked me, sounding a bit better.  
"Let us have this moment of Heaven, in each others arms, and tomorrow go back to the hell we call life. Does that sound fine?"  
"Moments like this I forget why I left you."  
"Glad to help."  
"I need to tell you some thing that happened."  
"Just do not, any thing you tell me right now during this crazy War, I have to tell every one else. Under stood?"  
"Then listen to your Twin Boy Mathew, when he comes here, and informs you of what happened please. Can you just do that then?"  
"Of course I can do that."  
Germany, nodded his head at my response.  
I held Germany, the rest of the night, as he slept safe in my arms, I was sure he had not slept in a long time, I fell a sleep before dawn, I woke with my Lover Germany, gone, I knew he was going to have to leave me once more, but that did not change how much waking with empty arms hurt, a lot, I stayed where I laid on our own bed, a lone, for as long as I was able, I took in his sent he had left behind after he had left me, I hate the thought of getting up if that meant with out Germany.


	22. Since The Day We Fell A Part

I the Nation England, had been sitting at my desk in my own Office, writing up the report on what had happened to my Twin Son Mathew Canada, the Nation, due to Russia, a Nation, actions to Canada, I was sure this would be the last time I would ever write a report as my own Nation, after my Mathew gone Home to his own Nation, after the hell he had been through I do not blame him at all, America, the Nation, Canada's, own Twin Brother, had been hiding a way from his own Nation, after the Axes Nations, Germany, Japan, and Italy, had taken America, over, in a single morning, America, was being even more use less, then he ever had been before, with Mathew no longer able to fight at the moment, I was certain, we were all finished, and very soon my last report, would be the one of what happened just before I was force to surrender, to the enemy, not that I really cared any more, six years of fighting of War gets tiring, and I did not mind the idea of surrendering to my Lover Germany, he really was not all that evil, and I had a feeling if he did win this Second World War, I knew he would at least be fair to every other Nation, so I was not worried at all.  
I heard fighting in my own Back Yard, I was sure it had to be Germany, finally here him self, to try to take me down next, my older Brothers Scotland, and Ireland, both of them Nations, were all ready taken by Germany, and his own older Brother Prussia, the Nation, Wales, the Nation, Germany and I's, Son was sent to Canada's, Home for his own safety, after America learned the truth about Wales's, Father, being Germany, America had wanted to hurt Wales, so he could hurt Germany, foolish Son of my America, seemed to have a death wish, if he hurt Wales, even a tiny bit, if I did lose, I would not be able to protect the youth America, from the German Nations, they would re move America, head first, then deal with the other remaining Nations as they thought the best way to.  
I got up from my chair, walked out of my Office to my own Back Yard, opened the door looking around, I thought it odd that Germany, had been fighting my Human Christian Knights a lone, I thought he would have brought more then him self to try, and take me, I stood watching Germany, fighting my Human Knights, enjoying the sight as he did, I held up my hand telling my Human Knights to stand down, I thought that he had come to my Home for a reason, seeing how it had been just Germany, he had fallen over one of my dead Human Knight's body, looking pissed as though the body had done that to him on proses, I walked from the door way closer to Germany.  
"What do I do?"  
"About?"  
"This." Germany, held a photo out for me, to see.  
I took the photo from his hand noted who was in it, France, and Italy, both Nations, were having sex on Germany's, couch, I knew I had won, not just the War, at that moment I could not care less about the War, I won my Love Germany, back, I won him back from Italy, he was now all mine once more, I was thrilled over what that picture meant.  
"First come in side, have a bath you smell of your own drink, then sleep, we will deal with your Italy problem, in the morning. Sound good to you? Un less your rather sleep your drink off out side in my own Yard, it is up to you."  
"I will go in side with you, a bath sounds good to me."  
I turned to go back in side my own Home. "Very good."  
I was happy Germany, gone in side with me, he made sure to close my back door after him, I got the bath oils he would need, ran a bath for Germany, I help him un dress him self, he seemed shocked about what had happened to him, what Italy did to Germany, I heard how much he love Italy, so his betray with France, of all Nations, would hurt on all kind of levels, after Germany, was naked, I got him in to the bath tub, sitting him down in the water, Germany, took a hold of my own shirt un button it pulling off my shirt.  
"Get in with me." Germany, told me.  
"If that is what you want me to do."  
"Very much."  
I finished striping my self, getting in to the bath rub with Germany, sitting behind him so I could wash him easier, I took his penis, in my hand, rubbing him until he had cum, he leaned against my chest, as he moaned out his pleasure.  
"Is what I am doing fine?" I asked Germany.  
I was worried I was going to make things bad, in stead better as I hope to do for Germany, I wanted him to feel good.  
"It will be a problem if you stop, my Death."  
"Then I will keep this up mein kleines Spielzeug."  
Mein Kleines Spielzeug is German, and in English it means, my Little Toy.  
I lifted up Germany, so I could get my penis, in to his ass, he moaned loud as I did, he moved his hips back in time, with my forward thrust, I felt wounder full, as I went deeper, and faster in to my Lovers ass, it felt to good, I forgotten how good he all ways felt, I roared out my own pleasure as I cum, in to his ass, I kept up my movements, as I be came hard once more, in his ass.  
I knew Germany, and my self, were in the bath tub longer then we should have been, I got out of the bath tub, let the water out of the bath tub, dry Germany, and I off with a towel, before helping him out of the bath tub, going to our Bed Room, to sleep the rest of the night, I could not believe how fast the day had passed, as Germany, and I enjoyed each other, after we were in the Bed Room, I laid us down on our bed, under the covers so we would be warm, for the night.  
"I forgotten why I left you."  
"It does not matter any more you are Home, and back with me, I forgive you Germany," I kissed his cheek. "We will leave the rest of our talk for the morning, right now, let us be happy we are together once more."  
I tangled my legs with Germany's, I was scared I would wake in the morning to find this just a dream, my Lover Germany, not even here.


	23. Which Nation, Gets Which Nations

I the Nation England, had to leave my Bed Room with my Lover Germany, the Nation, we had to move our having sex with one another to my Kitchen, so we could eat we need food, and water, as well as to go over the Paper Work for which of the Nations under my self take over Germany's, own Nations, until their own War Crimes were found not to be, that was more for the Humans under the Nations more then our own Nations.  
"I think I came up with the best way to solve the problem, after Two World Wars, between us, I believe it is best if Italy, and his Brother Romano, go to France, your older Brother Prussia, goes to my Son Canada, and Japan, to my other Son America."  
"Japan, will hate that idea, when they were on the same team, America, hurt Japan, this is why he is now on my side, as you well know."  
"You will have to talk with Japan, your self about that being the best plain, he will listen to you, he seems to respect you enough to do so."  
"I promise nothing were my Friend Japan, is concern, I can only try, and get him to see he will be under my own again before he even knows it, he is not forever with America, I will not let that happen, Japan, is now under my protection, I will keep my Friend safe."  
"What about Italy?" I asked Germany, trying to keep the jealousy I felt out of my voice.  
"France, can keep Italy, for all I care, I am done with that liar, I trust Italy, and he betray me, with France, so I will leave him with France, Italy, not only is having sex with others, I could let that go, yet he was all so telling France, my own actions, that turn out to be Italy, which really hurt me, you never did any thing like that to me, you told me to be care full with what I said around you, and others, at those moments so you as well as no one else could use that against me, you taught me how to lead, I am so thank full for your help with ever thing, yes I learn a lot from Italy, who was to be on my side, not yours's, and he did that, not you, that makes no sense to me. Why to France, of all Nations? You are in command of all them, not France, so that is the only thing I just cannot get."  
"Due to the fact I did not what to hear what Italy, had to say, I know how he can change sides in a single heart beat, then back once more to the one he was on before, so I told him what he was trying to tell me, I would not hear him, this would be the why he old France, every thing, and not my self any thing, I just would not hear him out. Does that help answer your own questions?"  
"Yes it help sort out the thoughts in my head, I am sorry for going a bit off of our topic, that we were talking about."  
"It is fine no worries my love. What about Poland, and the Norway, Nations?" I had asked Germany, getting us back to our conversions.  
I was having a hard time keeping my mind from woundering to other things, like when I had my Lover Germany, bent over our table taking him as hard as I could, while I had been hand feeding him lunch at the time, it is a turn on of mine, he is all ways fine with my own actions with him, see, and there my mind goes to where it should not be, all I need be is near this youth of a Nation, I have a hard time not thinking how I plain to have sex with him next time.  
"After what I did to Poland, at the start of World War One, I think he will be even to scared to look at you, he should go under one of your Brothers, as well as Norway Nations, my Twins Romania, and his Brother Moldova, as well as Bulgaria, should go under you, I believe the Boys would be good under you, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein, did not even fight during either Wars, they took in all the Humans who were hurt, equally, and helped them all as need, so you should not need worry about having those two Nations under any other Nations, I think I should be under your self, that would leave Spain. England are you well?"  
I had been only just listening enough to my Lover Germany, telling me how he thinks his own Nations should go under my older Brothers, I was listening even less when he told me he should be under my self.  
I barely managed a nod, at my Lover Germany. "As for your Friend Spain, I know better then try to sperate you two, after all you two are very good Friends, so I will have Spain under my self as well, Russia, and China's, are both under trail for their own Crime, Russia, against Canada, and China's, against his own Brother Japan, I think both will no longer be Nations under them selves once more, China, had just gotten his back just to loose his own shortly after, foolish of him to do what he did, only him self to blame, Russia, has know Freedom, under him self for count less centuries, I think he will fight me after I tell him what his punishment is, a very long War I am sure. May I make a copy of the picture you brought of France, and Italy? That might be what I need to make France, sign the Paper Work so I can leave him, finally." I slowly look Germany, up, and down enjoying the perfect sight before me, as all ways that he is. "I am keeping you under my self, you been very bad, and need to be kept an extra close eye on, so who better then my self."  
"Yes you may make a copy, that is fine with me." Germany, told me, as he stood up, and walked towards me.  
Germany, sat on my lap, grinding against my very pain fully hard penis, I still had on my boxers, I only was dress enough to cover my self, he began to lick just behind my ear, making me cum in my boxers.  
"So I am a bad Nation am I, what is to be done with me?" Germany, asked me, next to my ear, where he was still licking me.  
"Germany." I snapped at him, to get his attention. "Do you have any condoms on you? After last night I am now out, I cannot have my way with you if you do not have any."  
Germany, had gone from turned on, to pissed off, he gotten off of me pushing me a way from him, as he stood to his full height I hit the kitchen floor hard, making sure my head did not take most of blow as I fell.  
"I was stupid to think you want me back, ever, even you are with France, not me, you do not want me, you never choose me, just France!" Germany, been telling me off.  
As Germany, made his way towards our open kitchen door, I turned on to my stomach opening my palm, as I did so using my magic to close our door, so he could not leave our kitchen, he turn to face me once more.  
"Are not going to hear me out?"  
"What is the point England, I was stupid to think you want me!"  
"What if I get you with Nation right a way, with us it all ways seems to happen, I cannot lose you due to the fact that might happen, I just got you back, I cannot do it, I love you, to much!"  
"You wont lose me, I am right here, I love you, to much, too."  
I stood up now that Germany, calmed down enough not to try leave me once more, I took a hold of Germany's, wrist pulling him towards me, kissing his lips, with my own lips, hungry for him now.  
"I thought you do not want any more added trouble with me England?" Germany, asked me, confused about my current actions towards him.  
"We will worry about that when we get there."  
"When we get there?"  
"Do you not like that thought?"  
"As long as it is with you, I will love any dream you weave for just us."  
"Good." I told Germany, as I move behind him.  
I pulled down Germany, and I's pants low enough, as I bent Germany, over our table, ramming my hard penis, in to his ass, over, and over, going faster, and harder.  
"I have no intentions of letting you go any time soon, so when I finish with you, your ass is going to be very swore."  
"OH really." Germany, said to me over his shoulder at me.  
I hit his ass, as hard as I could. "I did not tell you, you may talk. Did I?"  
I took a hold of Germany's, shoulder, so I could go faster, Germany, smiled that small smile at me, moving his hips, with my own, making me go deeper, in to his tight ass, moaning out his own pleasure, I cum as he did, yet I never slowed down with my own thrusting, in to his ass.  
"What about Turkey as well as Greece, am I forgetting any other Nations, how did you take over so many Nations?"  
"I did not take over any of the Nations, I just promise the winning Nation you, they were more then happy to join my cause after that."  
"Are you not going back on your promise to all of them?"  
"Worry not about me, I have not surrendered to you or, any of your own Nations. Did I? I just simply put the War on hold, I can pick up were we all left off, remember that my Death."  
"Noted." I began to thrust my penis, in to my Germany's, ass once more. "Now were did we leave off? Oh yes I re call, me up your ass fucking you over my counter."


	24. The Truth About Love

I the Nation England, took my Lover Germany, the Nation, to one of my own local Inns on my own Island Nation, for two reasons, so I could make a copy of the picture he had shown me of France, and Italy, both of them Nations, as well I want to spend as much a lone time with Germany, as I was able, I hate the idea of sharing Germany, with any one, ever, he is all mine.  
Germany, spent the morning at the Inn with me giving me a hard time, I dragged him up to the Bed Room I rented for us, opening the door to the room pushing him in to the room, before closing the door behind us both, I hit Germany, a cross his mouth.  
"It is going to be like that then?" Germany, asked me.  
I hit Germany, a cross the other side of his mouth.  
"I will take that as a yes then." Germany, said to me, smiling his small smile at me.  
I re moved my leather belt from my pants, using it to hit Germany, with, as he moved towards me.  
"Do not fight me mein kleines Spielzeug." I told Germany.  
Mein kleines Spielzeug is German, which means in English my little Toy.  
"And what will you do mein Tod?"  
Mein Tod is German, which in English means my Death.  
"I will brake you down, and put you back together once more."  
"Do not see how you can do to me more then the brand on my inner leg."  
Out of every thing I ever done to Germany, that seem to hurt him the most.  
"I told you before, I do not want to share you with any one, I might have gone to far with that yet, you are all I have."  
Germany's, far too blue eyes, locked on my own green ones, for a moment, then he was looking at my shoulder once more, I thought the reason for that is the fact he found it easier to get mad at my shoulder, rather then me.  
I moved towards Germany, knocking him down on to the wooden floor, I used my weight against his back, before he could stand back up, I cuffed his hands to the lower bed post, then I used my belt as a gage wrapping it around his mouth, I pulled out a ring out of my pants pocket, ripping open Germany's, pants, getting my hand over his hard penis, putting the ring over his penis.  
"I am going to make sure this time, you do not enjoy your self, after all you seem to like it ruff, so at least this way you cannot cum, even once, until I re move my ring, from you."  
At that Germany, tried to fight me off of him yet, his wrist were cuffed to the thick wooden bed post, so he was going to hurt him self more then he would me.  
"Sssshhh, do not hurt your self, that is my job after all, now if you just tell me what I want to hear, a simple, yes my Master England, you are far better then Italy ever was, will do, simple. Yes?" I whispered in Germany, ear.  
Germany, rested his forehead on the wooden floor, as if he was preparing him self for what I was about to do to him, his far to blue eyes glance at me, before he closed them, a clear challenge to me, to begin my up to with Germany.  
"Fine, cannot say I did not warn you."  
I cut open Germany's, pants with my knife, pulling down my own pants, ramming my hard penis, in to his tight not ready for me ass, I am sure he would have let out a pain full scream at what I did to him, but he was gaged un able to right then, I was all the way in his ass, before re moving my penis, all the way out slammed my hard penis, in to his ass once more, a single tear ran down his cheek, I notice then he really was in pain, I pulled out my penis seeing blood as I did so, I knew it had to be from my fucking Germany, to hard, I hate my self in that moment more then any other, because what I did to him, I used my Magic to heal Germany, re move the cuffs, as well as my belt from his mouth, I held him as he cried in my arm against my chest.  
"You must really hate me?" Germany, asked me.  
"I could never hate you, you are my every thing." I informed Germany.  
"Then why when I asked you, did you choose France, and not me, never me?"  
"I was trying to save you, from you, I went about it all wrong, that is on me, that is all on me, not you, me. Do you still want me?"  
"I do not know how to not want you."  
"I do not know how not to want you either."  
"Can we try again?" Germany, asked me, holding me as though he was scared I would leave him.  
"We can try as many times as you want." I told Germany, rubbing his back gently.  
"Well I guess I will not have to strength to ever leave you."  
"Good, I will not let you leave me ever, there we have agreed upon at least, if nothing else."  
Germany, rolled me on to my back, getting on top of me, so he was sitting in my lap, his legs on each side of my hips, like every thing else he did he look prefect to me.  
"I want you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"No, and yes, it is all so very confusing, I want to just pick a direction, and run from you yet, I cannot seem to leave you, I do not know if I could."  
"Then do not leave me, ever, stay with me."  
"What about France?"  
"I do not want France, I do not think I ever really did, I believe I married France, for all the wrong reason. What about Italy?"  
"Italy, and I are very done, he never want me, I wish he would have told me that from the start, I waste all my time, for some one who did not want me."  
I rubbed my thumb a long his jaw. "His lose, as I see it, more for me, and I do not to loose you to him."  
"I am not going to tell you want to hear mein Tod."  
"Yeah, I thought you would not, word your way around that."  
Germany, lowed his ass, slowly down my pain fully hard penis, when my penis, was all the way in to his ass, he leaned down kissing me, it felt wounder full.  
"Are you sure, you want me?" I managed to ask Germany, between Germany, and I kissing.  
"Shut up already, I am sure you can find better uses with your mouth, then talking the whole time."  
Germany, started to suck on my tongue, before I was able to say any thing else to him, he all ways drove me crazy with want for him, no matter what he was doing, I only want him.  
Crazy?  
Perhaps.  
Is that not love, real, true love, to feel every thing at once for another, no matter how many times you been with that one person, you cannot have enough, it is never enough, you need more, you want more.  
That is how I feel when I am with Germany, it is never enough.


	25. It Is Just Better This Way

I the Nation England, was with my Lover Germany, the Nation, we finally gone back to his own Home Nation, after spending as long as we were able to on my own Home Island Nation, it felt like the closest Germany, and I been on a Vacation together, the time we spent in the Inn on my own Island, it felt like for those few days it had been only just us in the world, we both need that time together.  
Germany, and I, were now in his office, looking over all the Paper Work, that we still had to go over.  
"We need to do that once more." I told Germany, leaning against his back.  
"Not that I am saying no. But did we just not do it, if we spend so much time in the Wash Room, will they not being to wounder what we are up to all the time?"  
I kissed my Love Germany, he was to cute. "Not that, all though if you want to do that I am all ways fine to think of reasons, if you want to we can all ways do it in your office, your chair looks like the best place for that, I can sit on your lap, I am sure we can make it work."  
"Not now. What were you talking about then, if you were not trying to get some again?"  
"Oh I was thinking we should go on Vacation, just the two of us, no one else. Would you not like that?"  
"I would like to get this Paper Work, all finish but, seeing how that is not happening any time soon," Germany, turned to face me, putting his arms around my shoulders. "If you want to go out on this trip, you need to finally leave France, Marry me, then we will go."  
"Sounds like a plain, Vacation latter. Sex now?" I asked Germany.  
I pulled Germany, closer to me, taking a deep breath, enjoying the smell of my Lover, until some fool banged on the office door, trying to get Germany, and I's attention, some thing I really at that moment did not want to give any one else.  
"I am going to kill who ever banging on my door right at this moment." Germany, told me, close to my ear.  
"Tell you what I will hold well you do."  
"Sounds fare."  
I forced my self to step a way from my Germany, when all I wanted to do was spend more time in his arms, enjoying more then his smell, I really cannot get enough of my Germany.  
"Who is it?" I all most snapped.  
"It is I France, and Italy, as you know the why, so open the door all ready."  
"I asked France, here to tell him to sign the Paper Work, so I can leave him, Italy is here to try, and visit with you once more, you can just ignore Italy, once more, if you do not wish to see him."  
"If France, is here so you can tell him you are all done, I might as well have Italy sign the Paper Work, ending our own Friendship as it is. That way you, and I can be all you, and I."  
I nodded my head at Germany, over his idea, the feeling with making my dream, come true, well I really could not wait, I opened the office door letting Italy, a Nation, in and my self out, I walked in to Germany's, library, France, a Nation, right be hind me, I turned to speak with him.  
"We are all done France, sign the Paper Work, so I may leave, or I will see you in Court, and the Judge will make you sign."  
"This again my Angleterre?"  
Angleterre is French, and in English it means England.  
"Yes this again, next time it will be my Lawyers, and not me, now sign all ready."  
I hit his chest with the Papers, so he would take his newer copy, I turned to leave return to my Lover Germany, to see how things were going for him.  
"Do not be so fast to run off from me my Angleterre, I love you."  
I pulled my arm a way from France, "Do not touch me."  
"Why because I am not your love Germany, I cannot touch you any more?"  
"Care full France, you love no one but, your self, you all ways have."  
"True, I all ways put my self first, having you as my has all ways made me happy."  
I pushed France, a way from me before, he could touch me once more, I turned towards Germany's, Office open door, I saw Italy, holding my Germany, as though they had work things out, every thing was all better between the two Nation, not ended.  
"See my Angleterre, I told you not to be so quick to run from me."  
I pushed past France, heading in the direction I knew the steps to be in. "I will do even better then run from you."  
"Wait my Angleterre, you do not mean that, you need to calm down, and re think this." I heard France, tell me, fear in his tone.  
I closed the door with my Magic leading to the roof, I acted as though France, was not banging on the door, failing to open it, my Twin Son Mathew Canada, the Nation, was at his own Home Nation, right at this moment, so no Nation here could open the door to the roof, with their own Magic, Mathew's Twin Brother Alfred America, the Nation, was here yet, he did not have Magic as Mathew did, so I really was not worried about be stopped from my current up to, my Germany, was busy with his Italy, so Germany, would not be able to break down the door, not that he care enough about me to stop me, I do not blame him, I would not want me either, after all I am every thing his Italy, is not, I am hard, a Sinner down to my very being, Italy, soft, and gentle, I did not want to ruin my love Germany's, happiness, I would not be the reason he cried more, I step to the edge of Germany's, roof, closing my eyes, our Children would be fine, they were grown up Nations now, Sealand would be safe with Germany's, Family, I knew that, I closed my eyes, as I felt the snow fall on my skin, I thought of the memories that brought Germany, and I together, the first time Germany, and I met, I clung to my thought of the moment, I want to die with a happy one. I was not asking for much was I?  
With my eyes closed, I just let my self free fall from my love Germany's, roof.


End file.
